


A fall from grace

by Raritymoonshine



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raritymoonshine/pseuds/Raritymoonshine
Summary: The story of a high elf and her lust for power and where it leads to





	1. A crossroad

_”POOF!”_  
 _The sound startled the young elf as a cloud of arcane smoke raised from the place she had aimed her wand and disappeared on the way down before it touched the marble floor. The elf sighed and lowered her head, throwing the wand on the ground and staring angrily at her twin brother, his mouse now a cute fluffy sheep.  
“Why can he do it and not I?!” She cried. “A stupid polymorph spell, why can’t I do it?!” She sat down on the floor, arms crossed on her chest. A graceful tall elven woman walked over to her with a kind smile, the robes undulating around her as she moved, she was very beautiful with the auburn hair glowing in the sun._  
  
 _“Darling.” Her voice was soft and warm and calm. She crouched down in front of the young elf. “Do not compete with your brother, you are good at different things. He has done a good polymorph spell, but I know you treated me a mana bun the other day, that’s something he can’t do yet.” She raised to her feet and stretched out a hand, the young elf took it and rose to her feet as well.  
“We can try short distance teleportation instead.” The woman looked encouraging at the little girl who sighed and let her shoulders down.   
“Okay mother.” She said and picked up her wand, turning to face the long room. The walls were covered in blue and gold tapestry, empty except the three elves standing in it and a few practice items. The room served as a training room for Silvermoon’s aspiring mages._  
  
 _“Why don’t you need a wand mother?” She asked with a sullen face.  
“I did when I was young too, it helps you channel the arcane, to focus on the right spot.”  
The elven girl pointed the wand and stared at a spot in the middle of the room, focusing all her energy, and suddenly she stood over there, looking at her mother and brother with a big smile.   
“I did it!” She applauded herself. Her brother laughed warmly, “You are great sister.”_  
  
  
  
  
Velthoria looked at the old wand on her desk, remembering her childhood training with her brother with an inch of pain. She had always been so temperamental, her brother always so kind. She held out her hand and a small smoky orb formed in her palm, a small dark orb of chaotic energy that grew and seemed to feed of the warmth in the room. She watched as it grew, feeling the air grow colder and feelings of despair and loneliness and power came over her. The room seemed to turn darker, it grew silent, and she surrounded herself in the feelings of coldness and hunger, a hunger so great it could swallow everything she thought. The air was crisp and emptied of all love and kindness, she started to hear faint whispers in her head and then she stopped.  
The dark orb shrunk and then disappeared completely, the light came back in the room and the air turned warm and soft again. She exhaled and looked at her empty palm.  
Her one minute older brother had always believed in her, always cheering, always supporting. She was a fast learner and good with magic, but her recklessness often made her spells misfire or turn violent and she hated to repeat the same thing over and over again, she wanted to do it right from the beginning. Now, her brother didn’t want to look at her, he never came by her rooms to visit, and it hurt her to think of how much he must despise her. It was one minute between them, but it felt like eternity.  
  
  
  
  
 _A teenage elf stood in front of the mirror, the maroon hair was put in an advanced surely elegant hairstyle on her head and the long dress screamed of wealth and luxury with diamonds and other impractical things to put on a dress. She was beautiful though, she knew that. Her big blue eyes looked back at her in a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and a pointy nose. Sharp but feminine, she looked just like a womanly copy of her brother._  
  
 _“Are you ready Vel?” Her brother stepped in her room, sliding up next to her. He had the same eyes, same wavy maroon hair though it was cut shorter, he was very handsome in his attire that matched her own. She looked at him with a halfhearted smile.  
“Yes, I’m ready. I don’t really like these events though, you have to pretend to like everyone and listen to some boring conversation about politics. There’s probably good wine though.” She said with a teasing smile. Her brother gave her a meaning look. “Don’t. You know we’re too young and you do not want to embarrass mother and father in front of all the other nobles.” She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her purse. “Come on, let’s get this over with”._  
  
 _Dancing, music, talking, laughter, glasses filling and servants bringing out new bottles, more food. Velthoria stood in the room looking at the elite class of the elven kingdom and couldn’t help to feel misplaced. She had heard her parents talking to the Goldblades, a family with much influence and she knew they were hoping for a future marriage between the families. Velthoria was lost in thoughts when she caught the eyes of a servant girl, looking at her. She looked her age, she was probably helping her parents out this evening she thought. The girl stood in a door to some stairs leading downstairs and to the servant’s entry to the building. She nodded in her direction as an instruction to follow her. Velthoria looked around her to see if the girl maybe meant someone else but everyone was talking and laughing, she must have meant her. With a quick look to see where her parents and brother were she walked over to the girl and gave her an inquiring look. “Have we met?” She asked her in a neutral tone. The girl smiled at her. “No. But you looked so bored and lost so I thought you might want to come with me instead.” The girl looked at her with a sneaky face and took her hand and led her down the stairs and outside._  
  
 _Velthoria exhaled and relaxed when the door shut behind her and the stillness of the night surrounded her and her new friend. The sounds from the party vanished behind the walls and the lukewarm air was fresh and the stars were shining bright in the sky, it was a very beautiful night. The girl next to her waved towards the bushes and two boys appeared from the shadows. No way they could fit to hide behind those small bushes, they must have been in stealth.”Rogues.” Velthoria thought and instinctively narrowed her eyes, were they going to rob her? The door was closed so she couldn’t blink back to the stairs and she certainly wouldn’t have time to make a teleportation spell to bring her back up when the girl was merely a few inches next to her. The boys must have seen her concerned look because they stopped on their way to them and raised their hands as to say they meant no harm. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna try and steal your pretty purse or anything, aren’t you full of prejudice?” One of them said and chuckled at her. He was a little taller than herself, raven black hair and piercing eyes, pretty handsome she must admit. The other one was light-haired and a little shorter than the raven-haired, he had freckles on his cheeks which made him look a little younger but they were probably all around the same age. The girl next to her who had led her down the stairs away from the party rolled her eyes at her and walked over to the boys. She looked very agile when she moved and the white hair glowed in the starlight. She gave her an impatient look. “Come on then!” Velthoria hesitated a moment and then quickly hurried after. She didn’t know where they were going but she knew it was more exciting than that party, her dress was ungainly to walk in though and she struggled to lift it while hurrying on her high heels._  
  
 _The trio stopped and took a turn into a dark alley and Velthoria wondered if she was the stupidest elf alive right now but was curious of what this was all about. They took another turn and stopped in a dark blind alley between some buildings. Velthoria had never been in this part of the city, it belonged to the rogues and others who were on the outskirts of society.  
“No one will see us here, and if they do they won’t care.” The raven-haired one said with a sly smile while the others sat down on the dirty ground with exciting looks on their faces. The girl looked at Velthoria and nodded at her to sit down with the rest, “If you’re not scared your dress will be dirty of course”, she mocked her. Velthoria quickly sat down on the ground and looked at the leather pouch which the raven-haired one had retrieved from his pocket. From it he picked up four red flowers with green leaves, a low whistle came from the boy with the light hair. “Bloodthistle.” The girl said, looking at it in fascination. “It doesn’t look so bad, like a normal pretty flower.” The raven-haired boy gave the others a flower each, “Well, apparently it’s good, I know where to find them and they sell for good money.” Velthoria took the flower and looked at it, she had heard of it of course, it was supposed to give you a rouse of spell power and she had also heard it was very addictive. “Are you just, going to eat it? As it is?” She asked with a puzzled face. The others looked at each other, equally confused for a moment. The boy with the light hair and freckles shrugged, “I guess so”, he said and put a leaf in his mouth. The other watched him and followed his example. Velthoria couldn’t help but smile when she felt the tingling sensation through her body and mind, it felt like her magical creativity was unhindered and unstoppable. She put her hand on the ground and instantly small frosty flowers sprouted up from the dirt. The others looked cheerfully at her. Velthoria felt she must express this new feeling of power she had, without thinking the flower she just conjured grew at an immense speed, sprouting out thorns which threatened to cut them as it was nearly reaching the building’s roofs in height now._  
  
 _“STOP!”  
Velthoria suddenly felt a push and fell on the ground, the flower disappeared. Velthoria looked at the girl bending over her and holding her arm, she looked scared. “Are you insane?!”. Velhtoria just looked at her in chock, she didn’t know what to answer, was she? The girl sighed and let go of her arm and sat down beside her. The boys looked scared as well but then started to grin at her. “You know”, the raven-haired one said. “I think you got potential. I’m no sorcerer myself but I know some who I think you’d like to meet, they’re… looking for sources beyond the ones the magister’s teaching so to speak.” The light-haired one nodded. “I’ve met them too, they usually hang out close to here.”   
Velthoria looked at them, she didn’t know what to think. “I don’t even know your names…”  
The girl let out a giggle, “That’s right! So silly of us. I’m Lorathin, the dark-haired one there who thinks he’s the hottest high elf on earth is Dylnir and the blonde one who by the way excels at lockpicking, good to know you know, is Fenhar.   
“I’m Velthoria, my friends and family call me Vel.” Velthoria said and suddenly felt so prude compared to these easygoing elves. She hesitated before she asked, unsure if it was what she really wanted, or if it was wise. But then she said, “How do I contact you if I want to see you again?”   
“Don’t worry about it, we’ll find you.” Lorathin said with a smile. _  



	2. Descend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the story of high elfs lust for power

_Velthoria had seen him a few times, just on a distance with other magisters. She never expected to hear his name here.  
“I have gotten the honor to have been taught this by Magister Dar’Khan himself.”_  
  
 _The golden-haired elf looked smug as he stood in the center of the small group. She was still in her teens and he was a few years older, and as he stood there the shiny hair fell down his shoulders on the blue robes which matched his eyes in color, they now glowed with enthusiasm. Velthoria looked skeptical at him._  
  
 _“How did you even managed to meet him?” She folded her arms across her chest, “Why would he teach you anything in person?” She inspected him closely. The elf’s smug look turned to mild irritation at her query and answered in a sharp tone. “That’s certainly none of your business, and you don’t know me or my connections, if you want to learn just be quiet and watch.”_  
  
 _Velthoria glared at him but was silent, he was right. She didn’t know him and had no clue of whom he knew or didn’t knew, this was the second time she met him and the others. Typical her arrogant self she thought, she should really learn to be softer. She turned her attention towards the young man again, this time with curiosity._  
  
 _An orb started to form between his hand, he was focusing immensely and at first it looked like he was conjuring a regular frost bolt. Then the small group in the room gasped. Instead of the frosty blue the orb was smoky and purple, Velthoria looked at it enchanted, it was beautiful._  
  
 _The mage threw it at the practice target and the orb exploded in a purple cloud at the wooden figure._  
  
 _“What was that?” Everyone wondered._  
  
 _The mage looked smug again. “A shadow bolt he called it.” He said and looked at the three other people in the room. “I don’t know much myself yet but I will tell you what I know about this force called the Void.”_  
  
  
  
Velthoria closed her eyes and shivered. Who could have imagined the magister she looked up to would be responsible for so much death. Dar’Khan Drathir was a traitor and a murderer, but he had also been on to something. She knew it. It had been years since she first was introduced to the void and its power. Many she knew had died, in the chaos after the war her study circle was disintegrated, and she found business with old friends, but soon she met like minded again who taught her in the demonic powers, and eventually she was introduced to Magister Umbric. After the Scourge invasion, after Magister Rommath had returned from Outland to teach the high elves, no, _the Sin’dorei,_ children of the blood, the technique of siphoning magic, more had reached the same understanding. More believed that to protect the rest of their people, to survive, they needed to look for different methods, different sources. They were not just mages either, but rangers, warriors, elves from all walks of life sought out the group she would eventually join to learn about what the void could offer. Sadly, her brother wasn’t one of them.  
  
  
  
 _Velthoria folded the cloth around the last mana crystal. She was now in her twenties and was still close with her childhood friends. “They’re all done.” She tucked it in the bag and turned to face Dylnir and Lorathin. Their blue eyes had begun to turn green of the fel magic and she knew her had as well. Half the city lay in ruins, most were dead or injured, large parts of the forests were destroyed and ghouls and undead still lingered there. Green fel crystals had been put up around what was left of the city to sustain it. She sighed. Where had life gotten her? Well, it wasn’t just circumstances, she had chosen a big part of her life which had led her here. She chose to continue her friendship with the three rogues, Fenhar had unfortunately not survived the undead attack, and she chose to get involved with Dylnir’s bloodthistle business. Now, she had chosen to deal with mana crystals. So many of her people had died, and many of those who were left were starving. Starving for food and addicted to magic. Their addiction was a fact, even with the new techniques people were struggling, and the Sunwell, the precious glorious Sunwell, was defiled. Corrupted, destroyed._  
  
 _A thin elf approached them in the alley, she was shaking, talking quietly to herself. She stopped before Velthoria and looked up at her, she was probably older but almost a head shorter._  
  
 _“The same as always?” She asked with no more than a whisper._  
  
 _Velthoria nodded, “the same as always.”_  
  
 _The little thin elf picked up a couple of coins from her purse and gave it to Velthoria. In return she received one of the clothed crystals. She bowed as a thank you and hurried away. Lorathin looked at the woman walk away and said without letting her eyes off her, “You know there’s another one who’s not very far from us who deals with crystals as well? Think his name’s Orovinn or something, from what I’ve heard he has some potentially good customers.” Lorathin looked at Velthoria with an in intriguing look, waiting a response._  
  
 _Velthoria shaked her head at her. “I don’t want to know everything you’ve done Lorathin, but he’s not a threat to us, we are doing well.” She looked out over the dark streets, the nightlight didn’t really get to this part of the city. Now and then men and women were walking past them, further down you could hear some laughter and shouting from the inn, but otherwise it was quiet here. She unfolded one of the crystals. The ruby stone glowed and she could feel the tickling in her body, craving the mana. “I believe the market is big enough for all of us. There are a lot of elves out there craving these.”_  
  
 _It was a cloudy night, the stars didn’t light up the sky as they usually did and Velthoria instinctively rubbed her arms as a gust of chilly air blew past her. Dylnir and Lorathin had vanished into the shadows and she was just about to do a teleportation spell home when she saw someone approach her. She stopped her hand movement and looked at the young woman before her. She wore a hooded cape and in the dark Velthoria could barely see her face, she had glowing green eyes and Velthoria felt a presence she wasn’t used to, an aura of fel magic surrounded this woman and Velthoria looked curiously at her._  
  
 _“I’m out of crystals, you have to come back another day.” She said, not letting her eyes off the woman, but she just gave her a surprisingly warm smile.  
“I’m not here for those.” She took one step closer and reached out her hand, in her palm a small green fire appeared and then vanished. “I’ve been sent for you by a man named Galenis, he said you used to study together and have asked me to invite you to further develop your training and knowledge with us.”_  
  
 _Galenis. He who first had showed her how to look to the void, who introduced her and their two friends to shadow magic. He who was taught by Dar’Khan himself. This time it seemed from what the woman had showed her that they tried to utilize the fel magic that had been presented to them._  
  
 _Velthoria stood silent. This elven woman looked kind, friendly even, and she was clearly giving her an opportunity. An opportunity she couldn’t pass on.  
“It has been a while since I heard his name”, she said, looking at the stranger. “I wasn’t sure he had even survived the invasion, most of us didn’t after all.” The air left her as she lowered her head, stricken by sorrow. And anger she thought. Fury. The friendly stranger put her hands on Velthoria’s arms and gave her a comforting look. “I know. We have all lost so much. That is why we need to seek out new means to fight this enemy, and every other enemy who might come.”_  
  
 _The room they stood in was round with green crystals hovering in the air. There was a handful of elves there, some were talking, some were reading and two were channeling the enslaved demonic energies in the crystals above. Velthoria’s eyes widened._  
  
 _“What is this place?”_  
  
 _The woman who had led her there took of her hood and smiled at her, stretching an arm out towards the room. “This, is what we call the Sanctum.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stuck in your memories again?”  
  
A squeaking little voice interrupted her thoughts. Velthoria looked down at the imp, a nasty little creature, but you would do well in not underestimate even the smallest of demons. As of now it was ransacking through her notes and papers, giving a bunch of them to its master. “Is this them?” Velthoria snatched them from the imp’s greedy hand and quickly skimmed through the drawings and notes. She nodded, “yes, here they are.” She put them in her bag together with a coin purse, some clothes and other essential things.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening, Rommath will never be forgiven by this.”  
  
The imp chuckled at her, “forgiven by who you mean? He has the people with him, YOU are the bad guys!” It cracked up in a vicious laughter and Velthoria turned in rage and kicked it across the room.  
  
“Don’t you dare! Everything we’ve done, all we wanted, was to protect our people, to secure the future of the Sin’dorei! They are blind, they are fools, and this is one of the gravest mistakes they will ever make.”  
  
Velthoria spit out the words in red-hot anger as the imp tumbled down on the floor next to her bed, holding a hand on its head, grinning with glowing malicious eyes.  
  
“See”, it said. “There you are, that anger, that temperament, you are unstable and you know it. You never could have gotten a Magister post, that’s why you are where you are. You are never satisfied, you always want more, more knowledge, more power. That is why you are getting exiled, and that is why you made a deal with me, and other demons, you know what power means, and what sacrifices it is worth.”


End file.
